A Family of Two
by Pachowable
Summary: Artemis just wanted a family. She didn't care if there were only two of them. Her and her Dad. They were going to be a family.


**A/N: Happy Father's Day! Also, I just like to make myself sad. I also like making Sportsmaster a human. Please review!**

A Family of Two

Lawrence Crock let out a small groan as he walked up into the stairs to his apartment. The dingy walls of the building were a somewhat comforting sight after being gone for so long on a mission. Ra's al Ghul had claimed it would be a quick mission and wouldn't take more than a day or two, but he had been gone for a little more than a week.

He felt guilty for leaving Artemis gone that long.

But she understood what she was doing, what he was doing. She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

It didn't stop him from making sure that each night she spent with the Todd's next door.

He felt like a mess as he searched through the front pocket of his duffle bag for the keys to the apartment. It wasn't an original thought in his mind, but he wished that for once they were a normal family. Then he could leave a back up key underneath their doormat, but he couldn't risk people breaking in.

Would a key really stop them from getting inside?

The creaking of the door reminded him that he needed to oil it or something. The noise wasn't helping his post-mission headaches.

No. The door wasn't helping cure his headaches, but _this_ was.

Artemis—his baby girl—was sitting at the dining room table spooning herself some macaroni that she assumingly made herself. Her hair was pulled back just like how Jade used to do her own hair. When she heard the creak of the door, her reaction was much different from her Father's. She put the pot down on the table and scampered over to her Dad.

"Dad! You're finally back!" she gave him a quick hug before pushing off of him. Her eyes narrowed at him and she crossed her arms, "I thought you were going to be back Tuesday—it's _Sunday._" And there she was trying to keep him in line.

_Just like her mother._

Artemis picked up his duffle bag and threw it against the closet door, "Dad, let's have dinner."

The next thing Lawrence knew, he was sitting at the table with Artemis spooning him some of the macaroni she had made into a bowl in front of him. Without him having to ask her, she jumped out of her chair and got him a beer out of the fridge. He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't question it. Artemis was a smart girl. She memorized people's patterns and adapted to them. It was only a matter of time till she learned that her Dad always needed a beer after an exceptionally long mission.

Their meal was silent. As usual. They weren't that big of talkers. Artemis got that from her father. Artemis was more like her father whilst Jade was more like her mother—at least that's how Lawrence saw it.

Artemis was _his_ baby girl.

"How were the Todd's?"

Artemis looked up from her macaroni with cheeks full of macaroni. Her eyes fluttered a bit before she managed to recoup herself, "They were nice. Mrs. Todd gave me leftovers everyday in case you were to come home. Jason's…_nice. _Although…Mr. Todd was never around…and I think Mrs. Todd is getting sicker…" she mumbled and bit the inside of her cheek.

Lawrence looked away and tried to look at anything, but his baby girl. Artemis was always so…_open_ with her emotions even when she didn't try to. She just didn't keep them hidden, or at least when she did they weren't hidden very well. He was so used to people not being emotional. Artemis was a shock. Everything was different around her.

Artemis picked up both of their bowls and took them to the kitchen sink. He went to go get up, but she pushed him back in his chair before he could get up. "What's up, baby girl?"

She gave him the most dumbfounded look.

"It's Father's Day."

Lawrence blinked a couple of times. He opened his mouth to say something, but Artemis cut him off, "I know that we don't really celebrate holidays together—I mean there was even that one time that we all forgot Christmas, but I think they're important. I mean without Jade or Mom it's hard—but I still want us to be a family, Dad."

She just wanted a family.

But how was he supposed to give her a family when all she had was just _him_? He wasn't cut out to be a Dad. Paula was the one that had wanted a family. Paula was the one that had kept the family together during the _difficult _time. She was gone now, though.

And so was Jade.

It was just Artemis and he.

"I know that you're upset that Jade left…and Mom's in jail…but we can still be a family, Dad. Just me and you. We can be a family."

_No we can't._

He locked eyes with the young girl. Her blue eyes were already fading to a steely gray, but she still had his blonde hair. His face shape that was softened up with her baby fat. Artemis was his daughter. Artemis was his baby girl.

It was his baby girl and all she wanted was a family.

How was he supposed to give her that when he caused his wife to end up in jail and paralyzed and his other daughter to run away from home? How was he supposed to give his one remaining family member what she wanted when all he has done so far is just ruin her dream? A dream of a family. A real one.

A family isn't two people.

"Sure thing, baby girl. Whatever you want."


End file.
